Flame Girl & Psychic Boy
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Silvaze Week 2019】Porque simplemente ellos eran Blaze The Cat, la chica seria y flameante de otra dimensión y Silver The Hedgehog, el chico psíquico e ingenio del futuro: Dos seres de mundos diferentes, de especies y en personalidad, pero que incluso en contra todo pronóstico, son posedores de una gran compatibilidad de pareja–Casi–Perfecta. Día 4: Matrimonio
1. Día 1: Sueño (17-07-2019)

**Hellows!**

**Hablando de cosas que parecían imposibles, pero henme aquí, participando en otra Week cuando prometí no volver a hacerlo nunca XD!**

**Pero que estos dos tienen tan poco material en español que en verdad se lo merecen!**

**ADEMÁS SON MI OTP CTM Y MERECEN TODO EL LOV DEL MUNDO! 7u7**

**En fin, espero les guste ;3**

**Tomenlo como mi regreso al fandom luego de dos años fuera...**

**Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©**

* * *

**Silvaze Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

**Day 1:Dream**  
Day 2:Music  
Day 3:Fairy Tale  
Day 4:Marriage  
Day 5:"I'm okay"

**Bonus Days:**

**·**Lantern

**·**Gardening

* * *

**Sueño**

_**.**_

— _¡NO! ¿Por qué me rechazas?_

_Las furiosas llamaradas que intenta contener en su cuerpo eran rechazas, no lo entendía, estaba cumpliendo las cosas al pie de la letra…_

_Blaze por su parte logró comprenderlo y en silencio se acercó a él tocando su hombro y llamado su atención:_

— _¿Blaze?_

—_Me llevaré a Iblis. No te preocupes, mi alma ya arde en llamas—Sin dejarlo replicar tomó las dos Esmeraldas de sus manos y cruzó los brazos, dejando a un Silver en un estado debilucho—, Me aceptará…—Y cumpliendo sus palabras al pie de la letra, aquellas llamas furiosas entraban a su cuerpo y la rodeaban en un halo de luz flameante—: Vamos, acabemos pronto, usa tu Chaos Control y detén el tiempo—Pidió—. Y a continuación…enciérranos en una dimensión diferente._

— _¡No! ¡No puedo hacerte esto!_

— _¿No hemos discutido esto ya? —Replicó, mirándolo—. ¡Decidimos que debíamos salvar al mundo costase lo que costase!_

_Silver se estremeció por recordar al instante aquella promesa de ambos, así que miró su mano derecha y se dispuso a atacar, pero terminó rindiéndose en el camino._

— _¡No Puedo! ¡No sabría que hacer sin ti! —Su voz se quebró—. Luchaste conmigo para salvar el mundo…Eres mi amiga… ¿Verdad?_

—…_.Sigues siendo tan ingenio. Pero…Siempre me ha gustado eso de ti—Confesó suavemente, tratando de mantener su semblante serio y volteándose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos._

_Había tomado la decisión por ambos, entendía que el sentimiento de pérdida iba a hacer muy grande, tanto que, e incluso hasta para ella, verlo sacrificarse le dolía como el peor de los infiernos. Sin embargo, era su deber, tenía el poder para regalarle a su querido Silver el mundo que siempre se mereció aunque su vida ya no estuviera a su lado; solo le bastaba con el hecho de hacerlo feliz. Así que cerró los ojos unos momentos y con los brazos ahora de lado a lado, los levantó medianamente al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos. Las llamaradas se expandieron un poco y empezaron a girar en forma de infinito alrededor de su cuerpo, para culminar con un halo de energía circular de tonos magentas que consumieron todo su cuerpo terrenal, hasta dejarlo como un espíritu dorado que se elevaba lentamente hacia los cielos nubosos. Pacifica, calmada y satisfecha, soltando las dos Esmeraldas en el proceso y abanando aquella dimensión por su propia voluntad._

— _¡Blaze! —Corrió hasta la esquina del acantilado donde estaba ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

—_Buena suerte, Silver…—Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dedicó la más cálidas y sincera de sus sonrisas como una última despedida._

_El plateado solo pudo quedarse observando el alma dorada de su querida amiga desaparecer por los cielos nubosos y como si una cruel ironía se tratase, los despejara en una explosión de luz de tonos blanquecinas casi angelical, alumbrando aquella ciudad destruida por primera vez en centenas de años. El erizo se había quedado fascinado por algunos segundos, contemplando por primera vez el llamado sol que había dejado su sacrificio, hasta que la melancolía lo terminó por invadir por completo; bajando la mirada y con la mano en el pecho, cuestionándose internamente si todo aquello había valido la pena pero a costa de la vida ella…_

.

.

.

.

Se despertó abruptamente en medio de la noche, estirando la mano hacia el vacío y gritando con fervor aquel nombre que no conocía.

Su corazón le dolía como una apuñalada directa y sus ojos hinchados por el llanto lo tenían perplejo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba en esa noche con aquella gata lila en un futuro post apocalíptico.

¿Por qué le pasaba? ¿Quién era ella en primer lugar? ¿Qué era ese mundo? Los sueños cada vez se hacían más vividos que le resultaba inaudito que solo fueran eso…Porque al fin al cabo eso era lo que eran ¿No?

Todo parecía como algo ficticio que solo pasaban en viejas novelas románticas con pasado trágico que alguna vez había leído, porque su vida era muy diferente a esos sueños como para que sean reales…

Sollozaba en silencio sin su voluntad. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar? Eran tan solo dos de las muchas preguntas que le hacía cuestionarse, si en quizás otra vida de él había pasado por eso en realidad.

La idea para cualquiera le resultaba ridículo y más viniendo de un mundo futurista de ensueño, en donde la tecnología era pan de cada día y los mitos de gemas milenarias con poderes mágicos centrales solo eran eso, un mito sacada de fantasías pretenciosas.

Se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y suspiró derrotado, si seguía así tendría que visitar a un psicólogo para que lo ayudara a superarlos de una buena vez por todas, porque esos sueños recurrentes ya no podían ser algo catalogados como «normales»

Aunque por otro lado, la versión de sus sueños la amaba más que nada en el mundo, la quería y añoraba como algo más que solo amigos, al parecer el sentimiento fue mutuo en el último momento que se despidió. Pero, en todo caso si fue algo que pasó en otra línea de tiempo que ya no existe en la actualidad por obvias razones, y en un caso hipotético que aquella gata lavanda existiera y se llegaran a reencontrar. ¿Cómo sería su reacción? O ¿Cómo sería la de ella? ¿También tendría aquellos sueños extraños y melancólicos con el otro?

Negó la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente en su cómoda cama, no tenía que darle importancia a eso ¿Verdad? Después de todo, nunca la conocería y ni siquiera podía confiarse de que sus sueños junto a la presencia de ella misma fueran cien por ciento reales.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos por el cansancio que tenía ya que esas trasnochadas estaban reclamándole factura a su pobre cuerpo de pelaje plateado, hasta que al final el cansancio volvió a apoderarse de él y terminar por caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esperando muy en su inconsciente que aquella chica fuera real y pudiera conocerla y enamorarse por el mismo, y no por una posible vida pasada, ya que le parecía alguien maravillosa que merecía todo el amor del mundo.

Lo que él joven erizo de 14 años no sabía era que aquellos mismos sueños atormentaban a una princesa felina de otra dimensión, teniendo las mismas dudas y anhelantes que su compañero lamentablemente separados en el pasado, por aquel trágico e injusto destino que les tocó pasar antes.

_Pero lo que tampoco sabían es que solo era cuestión de tiempo para reencontrarse de nuevo, nunca separarse y florecer un nuevo y fuerte amor entre ambos; como siempre debió de ser en un principio._

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**En serio, sigo traumada con esa escena, cada vez que la veo me duele, me quema, me lastima ;-;**

**Y lo sé, sé que será un tema muy trillado, pero aún así quice expresarme a mi manera uwu**

**Disculpen el tituloo simplón, no se me ocurrió algo mejor :'D**

**Ahora, Si tenemos en cuenta la cronología, Sonic Rush vendría pasando despues de Sonic 2006 que se autoeliminó así misma, luego creo recordar que vendría el Rivals 1, donde vuelve a aparecer el Silver de la nueva linea de tiempo, por lo cual este fanfic vendría ubicandose meses antes de la trama del juego donde viajaría al pasado y conocería a Sonic y sus amigos, si mal no recuerdo conoce a Blaze en Sonic Colors de DS y al parecer por sus interacciones sutiles en Sonic Generation lograron llevarse bien! *-***

**Sin nada más que decir y si todo sale bien, nos vemos mañana con la siguiente parte 7u7**

**Oh, antes de que se me olvide, la hermosa portada pertenece a GABS SAM de Facebook.**

**_Sayonara!_**


	2. Día 2: Música (18-07-2019)

**Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©**

* * *

**Silvaze Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

Day 1:Dream  
**Day 2:Music**  
Day 3:Fairy Tale  
Day 4:Marriage  
Day 5:"I'm okay"

**Bonus Days:**

**·**Lantern

**·**Gardening

* * *

**Día 2: Música**

**.**

Hoy iba a ser el día en donde cumpliría su mayor anhelo: Volverse un caballero de la mesa redonda. Luego de que un grupo de caballeros le salvaran de unos feroces lobos que habían atacado la pequeña aldea remota de los bosques de Gales donde residía. Por mucho tiempo se llegó a preguntar el por qué su madre había escapado con ella al bosque luego de morir su padre, solo tenía 7 años en aquel entonces, entendió que no era alguien con la suficiente madurez mental para entender lo que pasaba con su familia y quizás su madre lo hizo para protegerla. Como cuando desde niña su sexo fue oculto y creció con la idea de que era un varón como sus hermanos. Eso explicaba el por qué su madre no le dejaba laborar como hombre en la aldea y la sobreprotegía demasiado. Enterarse de la verdad de su género al principio la desconcertó y desilusionó, pero de igual forma no cambiaría sus ambiciones. Entrenaba en secreto alejada de la aldea día y noche por alrededor de 5 años, logrando perfeccionar la esgrima aun usando armas de madera hecha por ella misma.

Fue el día antes de irse a Camelot que lo conoció por accidente o quizás ¿El destino?,

Ahí estaba, sentado cómodamente en un árbol y tocando un Laúd, una suave melodía melancólica, con su mirada serena, distante, solitaria pero reflejaba también, felicidad. Aquel erizo plateado de ojos ámbar más claro que los de ella, con unos símbolos extraños en sus manos desnudas le llamó demasiado la atención, tanto por la melodía que tocaba como su apariencia tan fuera de lo común.

¿Qué hacía un niño de su edad ahí solo? Quería preguntarle ya que le preocupaba su bienestar y como futuro caballero, su deber es siempre velar por los débiles.

El erizo plateado de unos quizás 11 años se percató de la jovencita vestida con ropajes de hombre que confundían a cualquiera que la viera de lejos, sus fusiones eran delicadas pero su mirada seria y severa penetraba su alma como cualquier otro fiero guerrero.

Por su altura notó que era unos años mayor, tal vez unos 14 o 15 años, una edad perfecta para ya estar alistado como caballero y servir a un rey hasta el día que se muera.

La gata lila al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta se avergonzó y salió de ahí de inmediato, corrió unos metros alejándose lo suficiente de él pero terminó por detenerse de golpe. Se recriminó mentalmente, debía de dejar atrás aquella timidez de la cual la azoraba como una maldición de demonios antiguos, los caballeros no huían y abandonaban a las personas necesitadas. Así que se regresó para esta vez preguntarle el qué hacía ahí solo y si necesitaba ayuda para regresar con su familia, claro si era que tenía una, ya que por sus ropajes gastados se dio cuanta por intuición que tal vez era un huérfano.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas ¡Con más razones debía de ayudarlo!

Lamentablemente no lo encontró ahí al volver, posiblemente se había asustado o regresado al orfanato donde seguro residía. Quiso ser optimista, aunque su cargo de conciencia era algo que le iba a perseguir por mucho tiempo por su acto de cobardía; rezaba a Dios que aquel niño no le haya pasado nada malo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el reino de Camelot a uno pocos meses después de que detuvieran los planes de Merlina, haciéndola recapacitar y utilizar a la mesa redonda como nuevos gobernantes por la ausencia de Arturo, se encontraba en goza de una paz que se sentía eterna. Nos remontamos en su prominente castillo, más específicamente en los abandonados jardines reales que antes disfrutaba la difunta familia real.

Un erizo plateado portador de una pulcra armadura de su mismo color y poseedor del arma _Ballistra Arrowhead_, que parecía una daga de gran tamaño, se encontraba sentado cómodamente en la fuente del lugar, con su visera y arma colocados ordenadamente al lado de su presencia, ya que sus manos sostenían con gracia un viejo Laúd proveniente de su infancia.

La temible caballera flameante conocida como Sir Percival se encontraba tan atareada por ahora deberes reales aparte de sus funciones de caballero, que terminó por perderse en los grandes pasillos del castillo, el cual se enorgullecía de conocer al pie de la letra. No muy grata fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió los antiguos jardines reales que alguna vez su maestro Lancelot le había contado en su recién entrada a la orden.

Estaba molesta consigo misma por no saber regresar de donde vino, molestia que fue llevada por el viendo al escuchar una hermosa melodía proveniente a unos metros de al lado.

La última persona con la que pretendía encontrarse irónicamente era su mejor amigo y gran compañero Sir Galahad. Aquel joven talentoso que llegó a unirse con ellos tan solo unos pocos años después de su entrada a la orden. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo único que sabían de su pasado era que, sorpresivamente, su padre era nada más y nada menos que Sir Lancelot of The Lake. Él no llegó a decir mucho sobre su vida desde antes, y su maestro se limitada al contacto con él, rara vez se veían o se trataban como padre e hijo.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que había algo turbio en incomodo detrás de aquella revelación.

Unos días antes de que Merlina invocara a aquel guerrero azulado conocido como Sir Sonic, en donde sorpresivamente tenían un gran parecido a su rey antes de ser corrompido por su vaina y el cual terminaron por reconocer como su rey legitimo; tanto él como su hermano Sir Lamorak emprendieron a una misión importante encomendada por esta última, misión que aún desconocía todos los detalles y que ellos dos no han querido revelarlo en su totalidad.

Aquella melodía le traía recuerdos de su primer encuentro destinado, tenía aquella misma mirada contradictoria, pero la melodía seguía siendo igual de atrayente e hipnótica, que dejar de escucharla le parecía imposible y el peor de los pecados.

Sir Galahad al darse cuenta de la presencia de la felina, dejó de tocar para prestar su total atención hacia ella, sonriente.

Sir Percival, avergonzada, se disculpó y quiso alejarse pero su suave e insistencia voz no la dejó irse. Ella terminó por acercarse y sentarse a su lado mientras él retomaba su música.

—Es tan hermosa…—Soltó de pronto, embobada y relajada, mientras se quitaba su visera y lo colocaba a su lado junto a su espada sagrada _Laevatein._

—Me la tocaba mi tía abuela, antes de morir…—Respondió él, con una media sonrisa sin dejar de tocar.

—Lo siento…No quise hacerte sentir mal.

—No te preocupes, sé que no fue la intención de vos.

—Siempre he querido tener la oportunidad de preguntarle más sobre usted. Nos conocemos desde hace años y su vida me parece un misterio…—Confesó la gata, intrigada, vergonzosa y en confianza.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! No considero mi vida tan interesante, aunque lo parezcáis.

La gata volvió a sonrojarse por aquel atrevimiento de su parte. Sir Galahad la vio y suspiró, relajado.

—Mi padre es Sir Lancelot of The Lake y mi Madre era Lady Elaine de Corbenic…—Inició su relato, colocando con cuidado el laúd en sus rodillas, ella se limitó a escuchar atenta—. Fui concebido mediante un engaño de mi madre hacia mi padre, quien estaba enamorado de la futura esposa de nuestro rey, y solo la veía a ella hasta el último de sus días mortales. Mi madre lo amaba según me contó mi tía, pero él nunca lo iba a ser así que la abandonó, según me dijo, ella me abandonó en su convento de monjas cuando era muy pequeño como para recordarlo, ya que le dolía tenerme según sus palabras. No lo sé, nunca pude confirmarlo ya que su presencia en mi vida no es necesaria, aunque tampoco le tengo algún rencor o algo….

Los ojos de Sir Percival se humedecieron sin su voluntad, aguantándose las inmensas ganas de llorar por aquel relato. Qué triste era saber que la existencia de su gran compañero nunca fue deseada, que tanto su madre como su padre no lo aman como deberían hacer. Y, aun así. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan caballero, pulcro, valiente y de buen corazón? Estaba segura que si algún día se van en busca del legendario Santo Grial, él sería el elegido predilecto.

Galahad volvió a tocar aquella melodía, le calmaba de sobre manera aun cuando se sentía muy triste y sin fuerzas de vivir. Tal vez su existencia es un pecado irreversible y una mala jugada del destino, pero agradecía estar vivo porque a pesar de no tener una infancia normal, su tía le brindó todo el amor que podía necesitar y desear. Respetaba a su padre como caballero aunque le dificultaba verlo de esa manera, mantenía su distancia con él y al parecer a Lancelot nunca le llegó a importar que él lo hiciera. Su relación se basaba en conocidos y caballeros confiables que servían a una noble causa, sin nada más ni nada menos, solo profesionalismo.

Su presencia le recordaba que en parte por su culpa no logró ser feliz con Lady Ginebra, su amada señora.

Sin embargo, agradecía estar vivo con todas sus fuerzas porque también había conocido a tan valiente y hermosa caballero, la que le robó el corazón desde que la conoció por accidente cuando se había escapado del orfanato, por no haber soportado la muerte de su querida tía abuela.

Ella le había regalado otra luz para seguir con su vida, a veces pensaba que todo fue obra de su tía que lo cuidaba desde los cielos y le regalaba otra oportunidad para ser feliz.

¿Cuál era el problema si la amaba con todo su corazón? Fácil, siempre respetaría los derechos de ella como caballero, tratarla como una dama entendía que era contraproducente y prefirió enterrar sus sentimientos para volverse su fiel compañero.

Con solo estar a su lado le bastaba, con solo tener la fortuna de ser de los pocos o el único capaz de verla sonreír tan amenamente y plena; lo terminaba de llenar lo suficiente para seguir sin decirle nada de sus sentimientos.

Por su lado, Percival se negaba a aceptar que quería a Galahad como hombre, como el elegido de su corazón y con el quien aceptaría portar un vestido de novia y casarse en santo matrimonio.

Pero…No podía hacerlo. Ella sabía que solo la veía como un compañero, jamás como una mujer delicada anhelante de un amor ferviente a su lado. Incluso se reiría de ella o se burlaría por tener esos pensamientos fantasiosos con su persona. Sir Percival fue la primera mujer en volverse caballero en toda la historia de la mesa redonda, fue un ejemplo para que otras mujeres con buenas capacidades y destrezas, sean notadas en una época donde no tenían ni voz ni voto. ¿Cómo reaccionarían si se enteraran de sus deseos más profundos, todas esas mujeres que la tenían como alguien fuerte e independiente y que no necesitaba un hombre a su lado para coexistir o hacerse notar por su propia luz?

¡Sería desastroso para su imagen!

Por primera vez le molestó el hecho de no ser femenina ni comportarse como tal.

No obstante, así era ella y no iba a cambiar ni por un amor platónico e imposible. Solo necesitaba su compañía para sentirse plena y feliz, aún con aquellos deseos de ser amada y entregarse en cuerpo y alma hacia su tan caballeroso e inalcanzable ser.

La tonada siguió su curso, cálida, tenue, armoniosa y simbólica. A diferencia de muchas personas, ellos no necesitaban de muchas palabras para transmitirse un sin número de cosas en tan solo segundos que parecían eternos.

La música los había unido en aquel mundo medieval; su primer encuentro, su primer voto de confianza, lo que a la larga los terminó por hacer los compañeros inseparables que amenazaban añoraban más, dispuestos a permitir que el otro jamás se enterase.

_Porque la música era maravillosa para ambos, el medio y el inicio de toda una travesía para darse cuenta en un futuro no muy lejano, lo mucho que querían estar juntos por el resto de sus días._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Uff, son las 11:30 creí que no lo lograría D:**

**Todos mostrando imágenes de Silver y Blaze con audifonos o guitarras modernas, y yo soy tan vergas que hago una versión de sus contra-partes Black Knight XDDD!**

***Toma aire***

**¡¿POR QUÉ CHINGADOS NO ESTÁ GALAHAD EN LA LISTA DE PERSONAJES, CTM?! DX**

**Me dueles fanfiction, me dueles ;-;**

**Solo pondré a Percival en la descripción, ya que...**

**Trato de ser fiel a las leyendas Arturicas lo tanto que me sea posible, pero dándome ciertas libertadas porque al fin al cabo es una adaptación con personajes de Sonic... Por eso aquí Blaze es unos años mayor que Silver, aunque físicamente parecen tener la misma edad porque tengo un headcanon que los caballeros son más viejos de que lo aparentan , ya saben, Merlina es NIETA de Merlin xd**

**Así que, ellos no crecían por la influencia de Avalon, o al menos su evengecimiento era mucho más lento de lo normal para parecer su edad canon mostrada en el juego. **

**En fin, no quiero alagarme más con esto... ¡Espero que le haya gustado este tambien!**

**¡Gracias por leer! :'D**

**Y nos vemos mañana!**

**Saludos ;3**


	3. Día 3: Cuentos de Hada (19-07-2019)

**Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©**

* * *

**Silvaze Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

Day 1:Dream  
Day 2:Music  
**Day 3:Fairy Tale**  
Day 4:Marriage  
Day 5:"I'm okay"

**Bonus Days:**

**·**Lantern

**·**Gardening

* * *

**.**

_La puesta del sol se hacía presente dejando ver a una joven felina lavanda de personalidad curiosa y subestimada, que se encontraba en la orilla de la playa con un semblante serio y desanimado. ¿La razón? Le habían retirado los fondos para continuar su ambiciosainvestigación de encontrar especies míticas como las conocidas sirenas. En aquellos tiempos donde se encontraba, había varios avistamientos de buena fuente y la curiosidad del público estaba por los cielos, así que tanto ella como su equipo de investigación aprovecharon ese auge para solicitar aquel financiamiento e iniciarla poco después de ser recibidos satisfactoriamente._

_Habían pasado unos 4 años de puro trabajo intenso, viajes por los mares de su mundo, tanto con submarinos de la más alta tecnología como en barcos perfectamente equipados. Todo lo que pudo encontrar eran fuentes sorprendentes de una antigua cavilación hibridacon cola y escama de pes, lo sorprendente que aunque hubieran ciudades con criaturas marinas antropomórficas como ella, jamás podía haber especies como un mono, erizo e incluso hasta conejos con las capacidades de respirar bajo el agua y nadar a altas velocidades._

_Aquel hallazgo cambiaría el mundo de la ciencia por completo y la forma de verlos a ellos como una especie inteligente. ¡Serviría para evolucionar y entrar a una nueva era!_

_Sin embargo, sus altos mandos no estaban dispuestos a seguir en el proyecto, ya que la curiosidad del público fue muriendo con el tiempo, por lo que ya no tendrían algunas ganancias y a larga sería una pérdida de dinero irrecuperable._

_Insistió todo lo que pudo para que la dejaran unos dos años más, estaba tan pero tan cerca de encontrarlos, que simplemente detenerse ahora sería una estupidez._

_Pero no la dejaron y tenía menos de un mes para encontrar algo lo suficientemente bueno que valiera la pena y recupere su interés. La mayoría de su equipo decidió abandonar el barco y dejarla solo con sus compañeras más confiables, la que por su amistad seguirían confiando en sus decisiones arriesgadas hasta el final._

_¿Qué iba a hacer? Si perdía su investigación no le quedaría nada más que hacer con su vida. Para lo única que era buena y se lo iban a arrebatar de sus manos. ¡Qué injusticia tremenda!_

_Estaba cansada, triste, desilusionada, malhumorada. Unos días atrás al final sus dos amigas le dieron espacio y la dejaron sola hasta que mejorara su estado de ánimo, lo que la hizo darse cuenta que fue una estúpida por desquitar su frustración con las únicas dos personas que se habían quedado._

_No tenía una familia que la esperara, solo era una huérfana talentosa que luchó con uñas y dientes para llegar tan lejos aún con todas las de perder._

_« ¿Para qué lo intentas?» Decían._

_«Fracasarás» Afirmaban_

_Fueron muchas de las voces que resonaban en su cabeza cuando había decidido independizarse y salir adelante por su cuenta. Nunca logró ser adoptada por ser demasiado seca, tímida y algo fría y mientras más grande se hacía menos oportunidad tenía de encontrar a una familia, ya que mayormente preferían a bebes y menores de 5 años para adoptar._

_Por mucho tiempo tuvo depresión al ser rechazada, fueron necesarias mucha fuerza de voluntad para salir de aquel abismo y decidir qué hacer con su vida al cumplir los 18 y por consecuencia, el orfanato dejara de sustentarla._

_Se esforzó como nunca para lograr un promedio altísimo e envidiable, así logró conseguir una beca en una buena universidad con habitaciones y lo necesario para vivir ahí mientras estudiaba. En eso, consiguió trabajos de medio tiempo sin poca importancia, como ser bibliotecaria ya que leer le encantaba y ahorraba como un seguro de vida._

_Dejó que sus emociones tomaran el control de su cuerpo y terminó por beber suficiente alcohol para no estar en un estado muy sobrio._

_Solo se lamentaba y sentía como aquel creído superado abismo reclamaba una vieja factura pasada._

_Las olas se veían relajantes e hipnóticas por su mirada vacía y melancólica, quizás tenía el cuerpo caliente por su borrachera porque se le metieron unas tremendas ganas de nadar…_

_Se levantó de la arena y caminó hacia adentrarse a las olas, caminando lentamente sintiendo como el agua le cubría poco a poco._

_No había más donde caminar y terminó nadando sin un rumbo fijo._

_Pasó un tiempo y sus brazos se acalambraron lo suficiente que terminó por hundirse, sintiéndose con una calma tremenda._

_Sintió como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones por un contacto tierno en sus labios; Abrió los ojos y quedó perpleja por lo que veía, un erizo plateado con cola de pez de un color neón y manos escamosas, se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, sonrojado._

_— ¿Por qué te rendiste? Estabas tan cerca de encontrarnos…_

_La joven mujer parpadeó varias veces, si creía que eso era raro cayó en cuenta que estaba no solo hablando con lo que estaba buscando por años, sino que también estaba respirando bajo del agua con total normalidad. Su boca abierta y ojos dilatados le parecían gracioso a aquel joven extraño que al parecer le había salvado la vida con algún truco de su misma especie, quizás._

_— ¿E-Estoy, soñando? —Cuestionó, nerviosa y algo emocionada._

_—Hmm. No lo sé, tú dime—Se bufó y su sonrisa encantadora la cautivó por completo._

_Se pellizco, se dio varias cachetadas en sus mejillas, se golpeó algo fuerte en el estómago y todo lo sintió: Era real, no era un sueño. Ella se intentó suicidar pero aquel erizo plateado marino lo había impedido._

_Ella sonrió a punto de llorar, extendiendo ambas manos para que él las tocara, por inercia él lo hizo y sintieron una clase onda eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo._

_Aquel encuentro nunca fue una coincidencia, siempre estuvo destinado a hacerlo, porque él desde hace mucho tiempo la seguía y esperaba que pudiera convencer a su especie de hacerse conocidos._

_Eso y que le parecía la criatura más hermosa que jamás habían vistos sus ojos ambarinos…._

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Ah! ¡Así no! —Un gato adolescente de color morado y una bola de pelo blanco en el centro de su pecho, rompía aquel escrito que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer.

Amaba los cuentos de hadas y las historias románticas por influencia de su padre Silver The Hedgehog, que desde pequeño habituaba a contarle historias y mostrarle películas de esa índole. A su hermana gemela nunca les interesó y les parecía tontos, lo cual él creía que tenía malos gustos. Su gran sueño era volverse un gran escritor algún día, pero tenía poca paciencia y un perfeccionismo interno heredado de su madre Blaze The Cat, que quedaba inconforme con cualquier escrito que al principio le había parecido buena idea…

—Oye Hermano ¿Has visto mis guantes? —Una gata blanca, con una cola de caballo y un mechón rebelde de puntas violetas entraba a la habitación sin previo aviso.

Él se sobresaltó y con su poco manejo del fuego terminó quemando el resto de las hojas, desapareciendo cualquier evidencia de su hobby secreto.

—Nuestra nana los tomó para lavarlos, estaban muy sucios—Respondió con una sonrisa forzada, escondiendo su nerviosismo por casi ser descubierto.

— ¡Cuantas veces le he dicho que me avise antes, joder! —La joven gata salió iracunda en busca de aquella pobre nana, quien recibiría otro regaño por su caprichosa hermana gemela mayor.

Cuando al fin estuvo solo, soltó todo el aire contenido en un suspiro. Se levantó y cerró la puerta de su enorme alcoba real, asegurándose está vez de colocarle el seguro.

Al final se devolvió a su cómodo escritorio e inició otra vez aquella idea que por más que plasmara no lograba convencerlo…

Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, lograría terminar aquella versión moderna inspirada en la Sirenita y la publicaría en un futuro en una famosa librería como diera lugar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**3er día y contando!**

**Cielos, me ando soprendiendo que esté cumpliendo con esto :'D**

**Bueno, tenía muchas ideas que hacer, pensé hasta hacer una pequeña adaptación de Aladdin por unos hermosos fan Arts que vi en Facebook, tambien pensaba inspirarme en peliculas del Studio Gibli. Pero al final rechazé las ideas y terminé haciendo una versión moderna de la sirenita hecha por mi misma así a las prisas XD! Y como me quedó tan corto agregué una escena extra con mis Silvaze Kids que aún andan en construcción (?)**

**Pos si, al nene menor le gusta escribir fanfics de sus padres, okey no JAJAJAJA!**

**Espero que este tambien le haya gustado *-***

**Y nos vemos mañana!**

**Sayonara! ;3**


	4. Día 4: Matrimonio (20-07-2019)

**Sonic The Hedgehog y sus amigos pertenecen a Sonic Team/SEGA©**

* * *

**Silvaze Week 2019**

**By: So**nye-San

Day 1:Dream  
Day 2:Music  
Day 3:Fairy Tale  
**Day 4:Marriage**  
Day 5:"I'm okay"

**Bonus Days:**

**·**Lantern

**·**Gardening

* * *

.

—Muchas gracias por venir, Marine—Habló Blaze, portando un elegante vestido amarillento que hacía juego con sus ojos ámbar.

— ¡No hay de que, adoro a esos dos, son tan pero tan tiernos! —Contestó energética una joven mapache adolescente, capitana de una flota marina de guerra y habilidades sobresalientes aún para su corta edad.

—No lo olvides, a Brezz no le gustan los cuentos para dormir a diferencia de Silvyan, para que ella se duerma solo falta una canción de cuna. ¡Oh! A ella le gusta la leche tibia, ni muy fría ni caliente, y a él le gusta la leche más fría…—Dijo un erizo plateado en un traje negro formar, en tono paternal.

—Sí, Si, Silver—Asintió Marine, con los ojos en blanco—. Pareces la madre y no el padre. —Soltó una risita juguetona.

Silver se sonrojó y Blaze solo sonrió enternecida, realmente se tomaba muy en serio esto de ser padres.

—En fin, que duerman temprano y cuidado con los poderes de Silv, cuando no puede dormir, suele flotar sin querer—Recordó Blaze, tranquila.

— ¡Entendido! —Acotó la orden como militar entrenado—. Que tengan linda noche, espero que se diviertan mucho~—Guiñó el ojo pícara, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Ambos carraspearon para alivianar el ambiente y ocultar su pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas. Sin más, se despidieron de la chica mapache con un ademán mientras salían de la habitación. En eso, caminaban agarrados de las manos por los solitarios pasillos del castillo, no era de menos ya que pasaban de las 9 de la noche y los sirvientes hacían sus últimas tareas antes de irse a dormir.

Aquella noche era la primera desde hace unos 3 años atrás, en donde salían juntos por fin, ya que no lo hacían tanto por sus retoños como las obligaciones como gobernantes –aunque Silver no lo era por derecho, ayudaba a Blaze en su trabajo de reina- por lo que, por fin tenían un pequeño tiempo a solas. Blaze no confiaba en muchas personas para cuidar a sus bebes, Silver sabía que eran algo revoltosos a pesar de tener más de 3 añitos. Por lo que la única persona que podría con ellos era su querida amiga Marine.

Era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlos de una emergencia, lo suficientemente infantil para entenderlos y hacerles pasar un buen rato, y sin perder su sentido de justicia y responsabilidad, simplemente no habría ninguna niñera mejor que ella.

La salida fue toda una sorpresa para Blaze, pues fue Silver quien la había invitado a un famoso restaurante del reino para estar a solas, aunque lo sentía sospechoso terminó por aceptar ya que, él la terminó convenciendo con que era algo que los dos iban a disfrutar mucho.

Llegarona la enorme alcoba real que compartían y se posicionaron en el balcón.

— ¿Confías en mí? —Extendió su mano caballerosa, con una sonrisa pequeña pero radiante.

—Claro—Aceptó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa, tomando su mano enguantada en confianza.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, la jaló hacia él y la cargó entre sus brazos, ella se agarró de su cuello por la sorpresa.

— ¿No harás…?

Él asintió sonriente y usando sus poderes de psicoquinesia para comenzar a elevarse por los aires.

—Tranquila, dijiste que confías en mi ¿Recuerdas?

Ella inspiró y exhalo varias veces para controlar su ansiedad, provocado por el miedo en las alturas y apretó un poco el agarre en el cuello de Silver sin lastimarlo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

Podía sentir el viento acoger su pelaje y oír los suaves latidos de su corazón, haciéndola que la calmara lo suficiente para ya no estar tan tensa como antes. Con lentitud se separó de su pecho con los ojos cerrados, hasta que luego de unos segundos en busca de fuerza de valentía para sobrellevar su fobia y al fin poder abrirlos.

Se maravilló al ver la capital desde esa altura, su reino sin duda era hermosoy la noche no hacía nada más que resaltar aquella belleza natural, mediante las numerosas luces parecidas a pequeñas luciérnagas deslumbrantes.

Las manos le seguían temblando pero la fascinación era lo suficiente para no querer detener aquelmaravilloso viaje; Una experiencia que atesoraría por el resto de sus días mortales.

Estando absorta a la hermosa vista, no se dio cuenta que estaban ya descendiendo porque ya habían llegado a su destino.

La bajó de sus brazos y ella curiosa preguntó en donde se encontraban, ignorando sus piernas temblando como gelatina, como una señal de alivio de al fin tocar tierras firmes.

—El restaurante que te dije ¿Recuerdas?

Ella asintió en aprobación y agarrados de las manos entraron en él, quedándose fascinados por la decoración elegante y pulcra, en donde sus fosas nasales eran inundadas por el delicioso aroma de numerosas comidas finas, que pronto sus paladares disfrutarían en conjunto.

Silver había apartado todo el lugar, había trabajado en secreto para ganarse el dinero ya que no le parecía correcto usar el real sin permiso de Blaze, pero como tenía que preparar toda una sorpresa no le quedaba de otra. Pero, el dueño del lugar se había sentido muy alago por haber escogido su local en vez de los cientos que existían en la ciudad que hizo todo por invitación de la casa. Claro que Silver no quería aceptar porque no le parecía muy justo, pero el dueño también estaba agradecido con él ya que había salvado a su familia en un viejo terremoto con sus poderes, que realmente deseaba poder agradecerlos de todo corazón, al final, terminó por aceptar para no herir sus sentimientos y ahí estaban.

Blaze tenía muchas preguntas del como pagaría todo aquello, pero mientras Silver hablaba con el dueño pudo entender un poco la situación y se terminó por relajar. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa apartada con una bella vista, sin duda el mejor asiento del lugar digno de personas de la realiza como ellos dos.

Pidieron una cena sencilla a pesar de todo, disfrutando contentos aquellos alimentos que lograron consumir hasta quedar toralmente satisfechos. Al final solo quedaba undulce postre, que consistía en pay de manzana. Blaze fue la primera en comer aun cuando no le iba a caber del todo, pero solo metió la cucharita de plata y notó una pequeña cajita en el medio. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella y terminó por sacarla con cuidado de arruinar aquel postre. Silver estaba expectante, tragando saliva por lo que vendría a continuación.

Blaze abrió la cajita y notó un bellísimo anillo de oro con una piedrecita turquesa en el centro. Miró anonada a Silver y él solo asintió con una media sonrisa.

Su mente de inmediato ató todos los cabos sueltos.

—Sé que no es mucho, era de mi abuela paterna…—Apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca, inquieto.

—Cielos, Silver. Te estabas tardando—Sus ojos se humedecieron—. Si en este año no me pedías matrimonio, yo iba a comprar el anillo para tomar tu mano.

— ¡Blaze! —Silver se sonrojó hasta la orejas.

— ¿Qué, no me crees hacerlo por ser una mujer? Vamos Silver, creía que me conocías muy bien—Guiñó el ojo coqueta y soltó una risita.

— ¿Eso es un S-Si? —Cuestionó Silver, sonrojado y nervioso.

— ¡Claro que sí, tonto! —Se le tiró encima en un abrazo y soltando las lágrimas que se estaba conteniendo.

Gracias a los cielos aquel restaurante estaba apartado y no había nadie que viera ese acto tan desvergonzado de ambos. Silver la abrazó desde la cintura, aspirando su tentador perfume con unas inmensas ganas de besarle el cuello y dejarle una marca, para que el mundo se enterase que ella solo era de él y de nadie más.

Pero, Blaze fue más rápida y le robó un beso que lo había dejado sin aire, correspondiendo gustoso y limpiándole las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos ambarinos.

Se separaron al minuto y se pusieron de pie, Silver se arrodilló con anillo en mano para hacerlo más tradicional, respirando hondo para lo próximo que diría desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Blaze The Cat, te he amado desde siempre, desde aquel viejo futuro post apocalíptico donde nos conocimos y luchamos juntos, desde que te volví a conocer en aquel parque intergaláctico, sentí como una parte de mi era completada al fin. Aún no entendía el por qué se me hacía tan familiar estos sentimientos y tú misma presencia, pero, aún si no recuperaba aquellas viejas memorias en consecuencia de aquella brutal batalla con nuestro pasado, me volvería a enamorar de ti sin dudar, porque eres alguien maravilloso, hermosa, valiente, inteligente. A veces me cuestiono el por qué elegiste a alguien tan poca cosa como yo, un plebeyo futuristasin nada que valga la pena que ofrecerte; más que mi amor incondicional hacia ti…—Sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse, cada vez se le dificultaba hablar por los nervios.

— ¡Claro que vales la pena Silver, para mi eres lo mejor que me ha pasado! —Refutó ella, conmovida de sus palabras.

Silver le regaló una sonrisa, más relajado y seguro por lo que diría a continuación:

—Te amo, amo la vida que me diste, nuestros hermosos hijos. Sé que creíste que solo me casaría contigo por ellos, pero la realidad es que no puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero que seas mía por siempre así como yo soy tuyo. Así que ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— ¡Por las Sol Emeralds, sí!—Y en lágrimas, extendió su mano para que Silver colocara aquel delicado anillo dorado especialmente cuidado y atesoraron para este momento.

Se volvieron a abrazar de la emoción y se besaron. Al separarse Silver usó sus poderes de psicoquinesia para elevarse y a ella, para luego colocarla en sus brazos cual estilo nupcial.

Salieron del fino restaurante poco después, estando lo suficientemente altos para tener una vista panorámica de su reino nuevamente, sí, porque Silver sería un buen rey digno de su reina. Irse a vivir con ella fue la mejor decisión de su vida, aunque hubo muchas complicaciones detrás, como el no ser buen visto que su princesa se casara con un don nadie y que para el colmo viviera en el castillo como un rey sin los derechos de matrimonio.

Tal vez Blaze tuvo sus dudas al principio, pero Silver le demostró una devoción y bondad como gobernante sin serlo legalmente, que se había ganado por completo el derecho de ser reconocido como uno de verdad.

Luego de unos minutos sintiendo la suave brisa nocturna, aterrizaron en el balcón de su habitación. Ya era algo tarde y de seguro Marine había dormido a los dos nenes revoltosos que tenían como hijos.

Para ambos la noche le parecía hermosa, pero no más que el compartir aquel momento de intimidad que posteriormente harían, una muestra de su tan puro amor, en donde solo la luna llena sería participe del mismo.

Se casarían en unos meses, lo anunciarían oficialmente mañana para iniciar con todos los preparativos correspondientes. Habría muchísimo trabajo de por medio sin embargo, lo afrontarían juntos, como todo lo demás.

Porque ellos dos son Blaze The Cat, la reina de la Sol Dimensión y futura esposa de Silver The Hedgehog, dos almas destinadas a encontrarse desde el principio aún en contra de cualquier otro pronostico.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hola...**

**Lamento no subir parte ayer, pero me encontraba bastante emputada por algo que me pasó:**

**Se habrán dado cuenta que cambie la portada, pues de hecho, la imagen resultó ser una colaboración y la otra artista me escribió en Wattpad, exigiendome que la quitara como si me la hubiera robado, con una actitud no muy amistosa, como si los personajes ella lo creó en primer lugar. Ya que, así como la puse de portada como un tributo, dando créditos en todo momento, ella dibuja a esos dos personajes de SEGA y ellos no andan reclamando que dejen de dibujarlos ¿No?**

**Y si, me sentí ofendida , porque aunque no lo dijo de manera directa, lo hizo como si me hubiera robado el dibujo y lo hubiera hecho pasar por mio, ya que las firmas, por el formato misma de la pagina, corta la imagen pero por eso mismo mencioné que la imagen NO es mía.**

**En fin, no diré ni el nombre para matar el mal rato ahí, ya pasó y cambié la imagen tal y como "demandó" la chica o chico. Ahora la portada es de fanSonicsilvaze de facebook, hice lo posible para que se vieran las firmas y no aruinar la imagen.**

**Mañana subiré el que se suponía tocó hoy, sin falta :'v**

**Ahora, por otro lado ¡Ya le puse nombre a mis bebos Silvaze! Brezz viene de la palabra Freezer que es congelador, y la B de Burn que vendria siendo ardiendo , ya que ella tiene poderes frios y calientes. En caso de Silvyan la explicación es graciosa, pues buscaba un nombre que le pegara, pero basicamente "Nyan" es el sonido japonés de los gatos más el "Silver "por los poderes heredados de él y porque, quise expresar que Silver no sabe poner nombres XD! **

**Lamento tambien que haya quedado corto, pues que participé en dos Weeks en donde la boda tambien salía y just no, ese tema me estresó mucho en su momento que decidí hacer algo más sencillo c:**

**Espero que le hayas gustado!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la proxima!**

_**Sayonara ;3**_


End file.
